Dance with me
by Levi Ackerman
Summary: My interpretation of the Harry/Hermione dance scene from Deathly Hallows film. Contains H/Hr, Evil!Harry and Evil!Hermione kissing and DH spoilers! Please read and review!


_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter_

_Author's Note – I HAD to write this after watching the DH film (just saw it two hours ago!) It was BRILLIANT, and had one particular scene (the dance one) which just made my day. I had to make that into a fic, which is my interpretation of some of the scenes of the film. Enjoy and please review._

_WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!_

**XoXoX**

Thinking back, Harry could guess all too well where Ron's insecurities had come from.

He and Hermione had always been close – far too close to be considered 'just friends' by most people. The number of times they'd hugged and held hands itself was too great to dispel any wizard's – or even Muggle's notion of a platonic friendship between them.

Yet, Harry knew he'd been attracted to Ginny then, that Hermione had been just a source of comfort, someone who he cared for deeply, someone who probably understood him best – his best friend, for the past seven years.

It had been obvious – her enraged jealousy over Ron's brief fling with Lavender serving as proof – that she hadn't been interested in him, _Harry _romantically. She'd been so focused in her attempts to make Ron jealous that she'd even turned down Harry's request to go with him to Slughorn's party in favor of that trollish Cormac McLaggen of all people.

And yet, despite all of this – despite Harry's secret kiss with Ginny back in the Burrow's kitchen before they left and got into all this mess – despite that, Harry knew things may have changed over the past few months.

He didn't know what prompted it, or when it started – they were three teenagers, fugitives, caught in the middle of a war, living cramped up together in a small tent, and Harry admitted that Hermione was extremely attractive even when she was sweating and covered in grime and blood from their last magical mishap or Ministry debacle.

More than just physical appearances – she was so kind, so understanding, so _caring, _so _loyal – _that Harry found himself craving her company more and more; this often occurred in Ron's absence as well.

He found himself craving her touch as well, found his eyes wandering over to her face more often than usual – he paid this no heed at first.

They were best friends, after all.

He only realized it after Ron had left, one night ago.

Two nights ago, he remembered seeing Hermione wander off at night from their tent. Concerned, he'd immediately followed her to see her standing at the periphery of their magical protection, a group of Snatchers standing just inches away from her. They were looking straight at her, but her magical wards were powerful, and they couldn't see her. She later confessed to him that they'd sniffed her presence because of her perfume.

Harry remembered pulling her back to the tent after the Snatchers disappeared, her fingers warm and smooth against his own.

"As much as I like your perfume, Hermione, next time, just don't wear it," Harry joked as they traipsed back towards the tent, their feet crunching on the dried leaves.

That's when they noticed Ron, standing outside the tent, blue eyes narrow and looking deathly pale.

Harry never got it back then; he realized now, how suspicious it would have looked: him and Hermione returning from a midnight stroll, holding hands as he told her he liked her perfume, but he'd prefer that she didn't wear it next time.

Next time…

Harry smirked as he realized the implications his words must have induced in Ron's mind.

And the next night, he remembered following Hermione as she announced that she'd realized something, into a more secluded corner of their tent. They'd talked about the Horcruxes and the sword, and Harry had been momentarily taken by the way Hermione's eyes sparkled when she talked, the movement of her lips. Then he realized that he was staring at her, like he'd never done before, and that his fingers were brushing her own.

Then he realized the lights went off with a click, and when they came back on, it was only to reveal Ron, looking sour and extremely jealous.

That's when he finally snapped, and they fought. Harry would have probably punched Ron, and vice-versa, if Hermione hadn't intervened, and when Ron finally left, Harry was left feeling like someone had sent a stunning spell to his heart.

When Ron asked whether Hermione was coming with him, he felt like someone had Crucio'd his heart.

But Hermione didn't leave. Harry remembered his heart racing rapidly as he stared at the back of her head, urging her to stay with him. She seemed distraught, her back shaking, and he wanted to hold her and comfort her. Of course, this wouldn't have been the best idea with Ron there, so Harry held back, choosing instead to glare stonily at Ron.

Hermione didn't leave him though. She stayed, and Ron completely misunderstood it to be something to do with her and Harry doing things behind his back.

"I saw you two the other night!" he had spat acridly.

_We didn't even bloody do anything! _Harry mentally protested, the comment inciting thoughts about what they _could _have done the other night, but didn't.

Ron really was a paranoid freak – or was he?

"Th-that was nothing!" Hermione had stammered, her voice sounding desperate.

To Harry, the way she said it made it sound more like denial than anything. He would have expected her to scoff at him, and say 'What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Ronald?' in a supercilious tone.

Her statement seemed to convince Ron even further that they _had _done something (and even confused Harry who began to replay all of their moments, wondering if they actually had done something worthy of making Ron so envious).

Ron stormed off, and Hermione ran after him, pleading him not to go.

The next morning, Harry found her staring into the distance, probably at the spot Ron had apparated away from. He stood beside her for a moment, before slipping his hand through hers.

His heart felt oddly fluttery for some reason, as if it were a snitch, but he paid it no heed, apparating them to their current location.

Hermione had been silent the entire time, collapsing into tears. Harry had cast the protection barriers and spells, and once the tent was done, he was sprawled out on a chair, as she moped silently in a corner.

His eyes never left her, and though it pained him to see her so obviously upset, he couldn't help the slight thrill, the foreign, weird thrill that arose within him at the prospect of them being alone.

_Don't, _he scolded himself, _it's Hermione. She's off limits. She is Ron's, even if he is a bloody betraying git._

_But that's just the point, _another voice in his head seemed to hiss, a voice that sounded eerily Voldemort-like, _he betrayed her, and she's upset. She needs comfort, and after everything she's done for you, shouldn't you comfort her regardless of what Ron would think? He's not coming back after all!_

_He is! _Harry argued, _he is, and Hermione's like – like a sister to me! She's supposed to me – I can't – I can't think about her like this!_

_Ah, but you have been, _the voice said silkily, _you've been thinking about her, and you've been staring at her, far more than a mere brother should. You like touching her, and you want to touch her more. _

_Stop it!_

_Why should Ron get all the fun? You're her friend too – you want to know what it's like to – kiss her, _the voice crooned.

_No! NO! Get out!_

_I bet she's a brilliant kisser. Hermione's brilliant at everything, anyways. And she's alone now – alone and vulnerable…_

_I can't do this to her, it'll mess up everything, _Harry argued with his other inner half.

_Ron already suspects you both. Why not give him something to actually be worried about, hm?_

Slowly, Harry rose, walking towards where Hermione sat, looking utterly woebegone. A soft song was playing on the radio, and her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears.

_I'm only doing this to cheer her up, _Harry told himself, _I have no ulterior motives. I'm not going to pull any stunts on her!_

He stood in front of her, extending a hand. Hermione looked up, slightly confused, perhaps at the almost flirtatious, predatory look in his eyes. She tentatively gave him her hand, allowing him to pull her up.

They were standing quite close then, after he pulled her up, her chest just inches from his, their noses almost brushing. He could feel her breath on his lips, and a fruity scent – from that infamous perfume.

Harry liked it.

She was looking at him unsurely, eyebrows scrunched slightly as if trying to gauge his strange behavior. She was too upset to actually ask him anything.

Harry reached up, his hands brushing against the soft skin of her neck, as he gently unclasped the locket, stuffing it into his pocket.

He then took her hands between his again, reveling in the soft, smooth skin, before he moved.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, as she realized what he was trying to do.

He gave her another flirtatious smirk, more of a smile. She stared at him, obviously confused by his behavior, but soon began dancing along.

Harry twirled her, spinning her around.

Hermione's lips lifted, ever so slightly, and Harry spun her again, and again, and again.

She laughed finally, shooting him a beautiful smile that made his heart constrict and his stomach leap.

It was undeniable this time; somewhere along the line he'd gone and done what was forbidden.

He'd developed romantic feelings for Hermione.

Harry didn't know what propelled him – probably the fact that she was finally laughing, and finally smiling – and she looked beautiful, and she'd stayed by him, and – the list was endless, really…

For once, Harry thought maybe it was a good thing Ron wasn't there. He could never openly flirt with Hermione when Ron was around, and he'd noticed even she'd been too busy fretting over Ron.

He let her twirl him as well, something which instigated more giggles from her part, and a laugh from him as well. He twisted her behind him, and she leaned in, winking, her lips quirking up as well.

Harry's heart fluttered again.

He'd sworn that smile she'd just shot him – the way she'd looked at him for just a second – that had been flirtatious too.

He pulled her to him after that, clasping her hand tightly, his other hand moving to her waist. His gaze grew intense, as he stared at her. Hermione stared back, brown eyes wide, and he realized their faces were just centimeters apart.

Maybe Ron _did _have reasons to feel insecure.

"Um – H-Harry," Hermione began, shifting slightly, indicating she wanted to get away.

Some reckless, and rather hormonal part of Harry didn't let him let go, and he pulled her closer, tilting his head slightly as he moved to close the distance between their lips.

"Harry – we – shouldn't," Hermione whispered, but he paid her no heed, focusing on her dark eyes and the softness of her cheek as he raised on hand to cup it.

She had her wand with her; she could have easily pushed him off with a Reducto if she wanted to that badly.

"Harry, please, for both of our sakes, _don't _do this," Hermione whispered, and he could feel her breath fanning across his lips.

He ignored her.

"Harry – just – just be logical – just think for a moment –" Hermione was rambling, though her resolve was steadily weakening.

Harry stroked her cheek with his fingers, his nose brushing against hers.

"Harry – please – this is going to mess things up," she pleaded one last time, her voice trembling. "Just – be – be practical!"

Harry smirked.

Always trying to be the practical one, that Hermione.

It really was no use saying that when her lips were just a centimeter from his own.

"You know me, Hermione," Harry murmured, "I've never been one for practicality. More impulsive than anything, really."

With that, he dipped his head down, and captured her lips in a kiss.

He kissed her softly at first, urging her to respond. She didn't, keeping her mouth clamped firmly shut. It was so typically Hermione, and it only egged him on.

He'd always been good at convincing her to break the rules. Of course, initially this had been sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room at night under his invisibility cloak. The situation had changed dramatically this time around.

Still, Harry kissed her harder, coaxing her lips open with his tongue, the hand on her waist pulling her closer.

Finally, after much convincing, she responded back, her hands coming to rest at the nape of his neck, fingers entangling themselves into his dark locks of hair (hair which she'd just recently cut herself).

Like most other things, Hermione was a spectacular kisser.

Harry's chest felt like it was going to explode, and he deepened the intensity of the kiss, savoring the moment (undoubtedly this would make a wicked Patronus) before Hermione suddenly pulled away, her eyes flashing.

Harry reluctantly allowed her to move slightly away from him, though his hands still rested stubbornly at her waist.

"H-Harry!" she shrieked, blushing furiously, "I – you – we – you shouldn't have done that!"

"You did as well," Harry felt compelled to point out, eying her swollen lips.

He really wanted to get back to kissing her, and he tugged on her sweater lightly.

"Don't!" Hermione moaned, "Sweet Merlin, Harry, you –"

"That was the most mind-blowing kiss of my life, Hermione," Harry admitted truthfully.

She blushed, and he smirked. He knew how to charm her – he wondered why he hadn't tried this before.

Oh right – Ron.

Ron who had viciously marked his claim on her in the Fourth Year, after the whole Krum affair.

That was when Harry had just started noticing her. He remembered that was also when she'd first kissed him (not Ron, _him, _just him) on the cheek.

"I – I won't disagree," Hermione mumbled, "But still, Harry, we shouldn't have done that!"

"Why not?" Harry asked casually, liking the incredulous look on her face.

"Harry!" Hermione sounded reproachful, "We can't! You know we can't! Think about – about Ron-"

"He abandoned you Hermione," Harry said viciously, "He abandoned us both!"

"What about Ginny?" Hermione shot back.

_Ginny who? _Harry wondered for a moment, glad he hadn't vocalized this thought. All he could think about was the stunningly pretty girl standing in front of him. Though she'd be stunningly mad if he didn't get a hold of himself soon. And Harry sure as well didn't want to explain to Ron (if he came back) why he was covered in canary peck-marks.

"Ginny's been waiting for you Harry!" Hermione continued, "We can't do this to her! It isn't fair – she's waited long enough already!"

"Well – what about you, huh, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" she shivered slightly at his gaze.

"And what about me? What if I – I just – what if I want to –"

"Harry don't!" Hermione said frantically, "Please, we already made one mistake! We can't go further than this, Harry! It'll ruin everything!"

"But Hermione, I –"

"Please don't say it, Harry," she begged, tears suddenly gathering in her eyes, "You'll just make it worse. It's too late!"

Harry sighed, feeling miserable as he finally withdrew his hands. He'd only meant to cheer her up, and now he'd made her cry! He was as bad as Ron…

Though when he looked at it, _practically, _as she would have, he realized she was right.

They weren't meant to be. It was supposed to be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

One big happy Weasley family.

_One big sexually tense Weasley family, _a voice taunted in his mind.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, looking straight into her eyes, "I know I shouldn't have. But I don't regret it at all."

"Then why are you saying sorry?" Hermione whispered.

"For making you cry," Harry muttered, taking a step back and holding out his hand.

Hermione eyed him warily.

"This – this won't happen again, Harry?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"As much as I wish it would – it won't, Hermione. We can't afford to get distracted anyways, we have Horcruxes to find," he said dully.

"And other people who are important to us," she reminded him, biting her lip.

"That too," Harry agreed, "Friends?"

Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears again, but grasped his hand nonetheless.

"Best friends," she whispered.

"Good," Harry muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I don't know what I'd do without _you_, Hermione."

"Probably die doing something reckless," she joked, cracking a smile.

Harry smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"I only wanted to cheer you up, you know," he admitted, "I guess I just got carried away by my feelings for-"

"It's alright," Hermione said quickly, "Don't mention it."

"Did it work?" Harry ventured.

"What?"

"Did I – cheer you up?" Harry dared to ask.

"Well you – certainly – took my mind off things – for a while," Hermione mumbled, blushing, "But – just forget it, Harry, alright!"

"Alright," Harry said, trying not to feel too morose.

He had Ginny after all. And she had Ron. Or would hopefully, in the future – speaking of which…

"Er, Hermione?" Harry called as she began to turn away.

"Yeah?"

"Um – let's keep this between just – us," he said.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed readily, voice strangely shrill as she picked up his hidden meaning, "Wouldn't dream of telling a soul!"

"Yeah, great," Harry muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Hope this doesn't make things all awkward between us…"

"Are you really worried about that?" Hermione asked.

"…yes," Harry nodded.

She walked towards him, hesitating for a moment, before quickly leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll always be your best friend," she promised, and Harry shivered.

For a smart girl, Hermione could be rather stupid.

She released him quickly, stepping back. He stared at her rather dolefully.

"Oh, Harry!" she groaned, "Stop looking so depressed!"

"I'll be fine," he grunted, "Just – go back to your reading or something. Stop moping around."

"Alright," Hermione said softly, before adding quietly, very quietly, "I wish things could have turned out differently."

And then she picked up her book, Tales of Beedle the Bard, and swiftly exited the tent, leaving Harry with a swirling mind and a thumping heart.

_She's right though, _he finally conceded, _we can't… just friends it is…_

Things moved pretty quickly thereafter – the Godric's Hollow visit (Harry found it highly ironic that it was just him and Hermione going to his parents' grave and old house, like some kind of a pre-marital meeting) from which they barely escaped with their lives.

Hermione apparated them to the Forest of Dean, and Harry remembered a particularly wistful conversation they'd shared.

"I wish we could just stay here you know," Hermione had said aloud as they sat under the snow-covered trees, "Grow old together…"

Harry knew she hadn't meant it the way he thought she had, she was just referring to wanting to escape the violence of war and the stress of having to search for and vanquish parts of Voldemort's soul – but still, the words stirred something odd in his heart.

And later that night, Ron finally returned and they opened the Horcrux, and Harry was suddenly plagued with silvery visions of him and Hermione kissing furiously (they were _nude, _something which excited his imagination rather strongly). But then Ron swung the sword of Godric Gryffindor, effectively separating the magical Harry and Hermione, shattering the Horcrux and simultaneously ending what Harry admitted was the _coolest _piece of dark magic he'd ever seen.

Still, one thought still plagued his head, and that was that despite the fact that the vision had been inspired from Ron's insecurities, it had seemed frightfully familiar (nudity notwithstanding), and Harry couldn't help but wonder:

How did it know?

He then realized that considering the circumstances, maybe practicing his Occulemency wasn't such a bad idea (especially if Hermione, Ginny or Ron ever decided to train in Legilimency).

And after that – after that things finally seemed to return to normal, and it was Ron and Hermione all over again, and pretty soon Harry and Ginny as well.

Though the passionate kiss seemed all but forgotten, and neither Harry nor Hermione behaved even slightly suspiciously, or mentioned it when alone, Harry admitted inwardly that Ron was a lucky bastard.

Ginny couldn't kiss half as well as Hermione; or maybe that was just him.

He didn't know that secretly, Hermione felt the exact same way.

**XoXoX**

_Author's Note – I admit, I played along with that dance scene a LOT and altered it drastically. But even without, the scene in the film was SO CUTE! And there was SO MUCH sexual tension. Seriously. Harry totally was flirting with her. It was awesome! I know R/Hr is canon, but I'm a die-hard H/Hr shipper, and it was great that this movie actually catered to my tastes. Watching it alone with all the H/Hr moments (and the KISS! OMG! Evil!Harry and Evil!Hermione are love) was enough for me! I can now die a happy Harmonian!_

_Pleeease review! =)_

_Oh and I'd like to thank __**Polydicta **__who reviewed my H/Hr drabble "What If" for inspiring me with the last Horcrux bit with the 'omake' in the review! Thanks, you rock! =) Your omake was so awesome! _


End file.
